While the Girls are Away
by Thoroughly
Summary: So while the girls are having a night to themselves the guys have a discussion about what exactly their femal pack members are up too. Slight AU.


In the last few months things had gotten easier for the supernatural beings and their friends that reside in Beacon Hills. With the packs coming together and Allison taking Scott back life was all one big adventure almost. Together they had a real family, and together they usually stayed

Stiles, Jackson, and Scott all sat in the Stilinski living room looking at the clock every few seconds. Stiles was usually the only one who couldn't sit still for a full minute but tonight all of the guys seemed to be in the need of some medicine. The reason for their behavior, their girlfriends Erica, Lydia, and Allison had all gone to the movies to see Magic Mike.

"What time did the movie start?" asked Jackson as he got up to start pacing the room again.

"It started at 6 and it is now 8:43 and 27 seconds they should be home by now." Answered Stiles as he bounced his knees up and down and rubbed his hands together. "Whose idea was it for them to go see this movie anyway?"

"I think we can fully blame this on Erica. She's the one who first saw the preview." Scott replied as he again checked his phone for a message.

"Whatever Lydia was the one who insisted on having girl pack member's nights. This was probably all her idea. Besides my cat-women prefers action movies." Stiles huffed as he defended his girlfriend.

"You know guys you aren't really being fair isn't half of the reason you go to see action movies is to see the hot girls?" asked Isaac as he looked up from the video game he and Boyd were playing.

"No, and we don't go see movies dedicated entirely too female strippers." Jackson was sure his reasoning could not be argued with.

"That's because there are no movies like that its called porn and its free pretty much to anyone with a computer and internet access" Boyd countered.

"Don't girls watch porn too?" Everyone looked at Scott as he finished his question.

"Really, you are going to ask that" Jackson smirked as he rolled his eyes and checked the clock.

"What, I thought pretty much everyone did." Scott looked around at his friends, trying to see if they all thought he was stupid or not.

"In all honesty girls probably don't as much as guys do," Stiles threw his friend a line, "and they have those romance novels that are basically book porn but I don't think they count."

"Like that 50 Shades of whatever book that Allison has Lydia reading?" Isaac asked, the video game long forgotten.

"Okay why would my girlfriend need a book like that when she has me?" Jackson asked as he puffed out his chest.

"Jackson, your girlfriend just went to see a movie about male strippers. Would you put it past her to read a book like that?" Boyd was having far too much fun watching all this unfold. He was actually thinking about going and getting popcorn. He silently opened his phone and typed out a quick message to Isaac.

_Ten bucks says Scott cracks first and texts one of the girls_

Isaac's reply didn't take long.

_You're on._

"Wait Allison gave Lydia a sex book? Why did Allison have it?" Scott was freaking out. Why did his girlfriend need a porn book, it wasn't like she wasn't getting any herself.

"She tried to get Erica to read it but she couldn't even get through the first 100 pages, apparently it was boring and unrealistic, kinda like Twilight." Stiles input as he checked his phone it was almost nine o'clock.

"Did everyone know my girlfriend had this book" Scott practically yelled. Clearly he needed to Google this book or something.

"Honestly, do you ever pay attention to anything?" Jackson had been with Allison and Lydia when said book had been bought. He hadn't known what it was about at the time but he had been there.

"Okay if they want to have their girl time then we need to have guy time the same as them." Scott reasoned to the group.

"You want us to sit around and watch porn and read sex books together?" Stiles loved his best friend and all the guys were like family to him, but that was not going to happen.

"NO! Okay so maybe not exactly like them but we need to do something." Scott quickly tried to get that mental image out of his head.

"You guys are being so paranoid. I don't see anything wrong with what the girls are out doing." Isaac spoke up as he lazily stretched on the floor.

"How would you feel if your girlfriend was out with them?" Jackson countered as he checked his phone once again to see that there were zero new messages.

"Okay think of it like this what does porn do to us." Isaac asked the group as he raised his eyebrows.

"Well generally it makes well, um, horny." Stiles answered sheepishly.

"Exactly and we know that the girls are coming back here since their boyfriends are here." Isaac could see that no one was going to understand where he was going with this. Boyd had left the room and was rummaging around in the kitchen.

"You guys," he sighed," your girls are probably going to want to jump on you as soon as they walk through that door." His pack mates were so dumb sometimes. He watched as the reality of the situation hit them each and their faces lit up. Jackson quickly got out his phone and sent a text to Lydia.

_Hope you guys had fun tonight. Can't wait to see you baby_

Isaac smiled as Boyd came in with popcorn and handed him a ten dollar bill. As they restarted their game, Jackson's phone went off.

_We had a blast but I need some serious Jax and Lyds time_

15 minutes later they heard a car pull up in the drive way and laughing as the girls made their way up the porch. Scott and Jackson were trying to act chill, while Stiles just read the book he had started before he got all antsy about the movie. He smiled happily as the book was slid from his lap and replaced with a beautiful blonde. He watched as Lydia and Jackson smiled at each other and disappeared out the back door and Allison and Scott were nowhere in sight.

"Hey babe, how was the movie?" he asked as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Well Batman, it was good and I had a lot of fun with the girls but I missed you." She said in husky voice that stiles knew all too well. He told Isaac and Boyd they could stay as long as they wanted as his she-wolf pulled him up the stairs.

(A/N)

So this was inspired after listening to a couple of my guy friends complain about their girlfriends and a result of being bored in my dorm room. I just thought it would be fun to write. Leave a review please they are always a good thing J


End file.
